Que serait ma vie sans toi ?
by Akakoneko-ko-chan
Summary: Après plusieurs années, Sasuke fini par retrouver son amour de jeunesse et ils pensaient pouvoir vivre heureux tous les deux. Mais un jour, Sakura disparaît et Sasuke doit surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve seul. Jusqu'a ce qu'il rencontré Naruto ... jusqu'ou ira leur relation ? Sasuke arrivera-til à aimer de nouveau ?
1. Chapitre 1

Que serait ma vie sans toi ?

Prologue :

Dans le jardin d'un orphelinat laissé à l'abandon, sous le ciel étoilé d'un moi d'aout, un jeune couple allonger dans l'herbe, regardait dans le silence, la voute céleste qui s'étendait au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'aucune parole n'avait besoin d'être prononcer pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez l'autre. Ce soir là, sous une pluie d'étoiles filantes, une certaine tension entourait les deux jeunes. C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que la jeune fille brisa le silence de sa voix mélancolique.

_Si un jour, je te demande de m'oublier, dit-elle, les yeux dans les étoiles. Est-ce que tu m'écouteras ?

_Pourquoi devrais-je t'oublier ? demanda son copain, une main dans ses long cheveux roses. Alors que nous venons à peine de nous retrouver, pourquoi veux tu que nous soyons séparer a nouveau ?

_Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en fermant ses yeux d'un bleu pâle. J'ai comme le sentiment que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que nous allons bientôt devoir nous réveiller. Il arrivera surement un jour où je ne serais plus près de toi matériellement et je ne veux pas que tu en souffre toute ta vie.

Le jeune brun se releva sur ses coudes et se plaça juste au dessus de sa chérie. Il caresse du bout des doigts son visage et la regarda comme si elle était un joyaux inestimable.

_Tu ne disparaitra pas, dit le brun. Pas sans moi. Je serais toujours avec toi pour te protéger.

La jeune fille sourit et se leva, laissant son ténébreux assit seul dans l'herbe. Elle se posa devant lui, en contre jour de la lune apparaissant aux yeux de son amour comme une vague silhouette. Elle ne ressemblait plus qu'a une ombre devant cet astre imposant. On pourrait même penser qu'au premier coup de vent, elle partirait en poussière.

_Si ce jour arrive, si je venais a disparaître sans que tu puisse y faire quelque chose, promets moi mon amour que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui saura te comprendre sans que tu ne prononce un seul mot, dit elle alors que le vent soulevait ses cheveux dans son dos. Et a ce moment là, j'aimerais que tu m'oublis.

Le jeune brun se leva et attrapa sa belle par la hanche pour la serrer contre lui. Sous une nuit d'étoiles filantes, en ce jour de mois d'août, les deux amants se promirent de vivre chacun heureux si leur moitié venait a disparaître. La promesse s'envola dans le vent de la nuit avec un baiser échangé entre les deux amoureux. Ils n'avaient que 14 ans et pensaient qu'ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse les emporte tous les deux.

Dans une classe universitaire, alors que le cours avait déjà commencer depuis plus de 20 minutes, un jeune homme à la chevelure dorée finissait sa nuit, la tête dans ses bras, allongé sur sa table. Ses nuits étaient courtes. Il devait travailler pour payer son logement, et ainsi prouver à ses parents qu'il était assez mature pour s'occuper de lui. C'était au détriment de ses heures de sciences naturelles. Alors qu'il respirait doucement, un jeune homme se glissa a ses cotes et lui déposa un bisou sur son bras.

_Arrête de dormir, murmura le jeune arrivant, un brun mystérieux.

_Présent ! s'exclama le blond en sursautant.

Son réveil brutal eu pour effet de faire rire sa classe et d'exaspérer une nouvelle fois l'enseignante. Celle-ci, plutôt caractérielle, croisa ses bras sous ses seins, assez proéminant avant de regarder le blond qui dormait debout, sous les rires incessant de ses voisins.

_Monsieur Uzumaki, je dois admettre que lorsque vous dormez vous ne déranger pas mon cours mais pourquoi avoir choisi les sciences naturelles si vous dormez à tous mes cours ? dit-elle d'une voix forte mais autoritaire. Pour votre information, le cours a déjà commencer et l'appel a déjà été fait.

_Pardon m'dam, s'excusa le jeune Uzumaki a présent bien réveillé, lançant un regard noir a son voisin hilare

Il se rassit, profitant de l'élan pour donner un grand coup a son voisin, plié en deux sur la table.

_Arrête de te marrer Baka ! dit le blond en se rallongeant. C'est de ta faute si je me fais repérer !

_Aller, Naruto, dit son ami. Ne te fâche pas, je voulais juste rigoler. Et puis, ce n'est pas très sérieux de dormir en cours comme ça.

_J'ai encore travailler tard, hier soir, expliqua le blond comme pour se justifier. Les journées sont de plus en plus dures et j'ai du mal a travailler en cours après.

_Tu ne devrais pas te forcer autant, Naruto, dit son ami. Travaille comme il se doit a l'université et tu auras un bon avenir.

_En attendant, mon loyer ne va pas se payer tout seul, dit le blond, vexé.

_Mr Uzumaki, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, dit l'enseignante.

_Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore celui là ? souffla Naruto en rangeant ses affaires. Tu me prends mes documents Saï ?

_Compte sur moi, dit il alors que son ami était déjà debout.

_Au revoir, Mr Uzumaki, dit l'enseignante en regardant son élève s'en aller.

_Votre cours était très intéressant madame Tsunade, dit le blond en souriant. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu. On se voit a la prochaine heure.

_Naruto Uzumaki, arrêtez de vous moquer des gens honnêtes ! cria Tsunade en lançant sa craie vers la porte, là où Naruto disparaissait.

Il partit en courant dans les couloirs alors que résonnaient les rires de sa classe. Il sourit en s'élançant vers l'extérieur. Légèrement éblouie par le soleil, il s'arrêta de courir et fouilla dans son sac a la recherche de ses lunette de soleil. Il marcha le long de l'allée en direction du bâtiment administratif. Au dessus de sa tête, s'élevaient les cerisiers en fleur dont le vent faisait danser les feuilles sur un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages blancs. Le mois de Mars venait à peine de commencer que les température annonçaient déjà 18°c . Naruto pensait qu'il allait bientôt passer son 22eme anniversaire et ne savait pas ce qu'il aller faire. Manger des ramens seul dans son appartement ? Inviter Saï peut être ? En y réfléchissant, il se rendit dans le bâtiment administratif.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour vous,je suis Akakoneko-ko, pour vous servir. Prenez place, venez lire avec nous cette petite histoire que j'ai écrite, elle pourrait peut être vous intéresser:) pour parler un peu de moi avant de vous laisser tranquille, je suis une jeune auteur en devenir (j'espère :p) et j'ai plusieurs petites histoires de commencer comme celle-là même si elles ne font pas forcement intervenir des personnages de manga ou d'anime. Enfin bref, si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas a me le dire en commentaire, je vous laisserais peut être ma petite page facebook :p**

 **Aller je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas a laisser des petits commentaires, même si c'est pour rien dire ça fait toujours plaisir. Gros bisous :3**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

3 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur promesse et ils vivaient le parfait amour. Un après midi du mois de juin, le jeune couple était adossé a un arbre et le jeune homme jouait avec les cheveux de sa compagne. Ils avaient 17 ans et étaient dans deux terminales différentes. Ils ne pouvaient passer qu'une heure par semaine tous les deux, sous le grand cerisier qui s'élevait dans la cour de l'école. Cet arbre avait donner le nom a beaucoup de jeunes filles en Asie et la fleuraison de ces arbres étaient souvent célébrer dans la famille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, dont le nom était tiré de ses arbres, aimait passer ses après-midi sous ces arbres a regarder les fleurs volées. Beaucoup de gens les regardaient en rejoignant leurs salles de cours alors qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention. Ils ne firent pas très attention non plus au jeune garçon de 15 ans qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction.

_Sasuke ! Le professeur de spécialité te demande dans son bureau, dit le jeune garçon en arrivant, essoufflé.

_Maintenant ? Il ne peut pas attendre le prochain cours ? demanda le jeune ténébreux.

_Non, il a dit que c'était important et qu'il avait besoin de toi tout de suite, expliqua le jeune garçon. Et puis, si ce n'était pas important, je ne serais pas venu depuis le bâtiment de science en courant.

_Konohamaru a raison, Sasuke, dit la jeune fille en se ce n'était pas important, il aurait attendu de te voir demain. Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir, je vais t'attendre ici.

_Mais … se plaignit Sasuke en la regardant. C'est le seul moment que nous avons. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour, je serais toujours là quand tu reviendras, dit-elle en caressant sa joue. Et puis, plus vite tu iras, plus vite tu reviendras.

_Très bien, je ferais au plus vite, dit le jeune garçon en se levant. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Doucement elle sourit et lui fit un en revoir de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie de Konohamaru qui venait de reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme les regarda disparaître dans le bâtiment avant de lever les yeux sur l'arbre au dessus d'elle. Puis, doucement, l'inspiration lui vient et elle sortit de son propre sac un support rigide et deux feuilles blanches. Elle se mit à écrire une lettre pour sa pauvre mère qui avait perdu son mari dans un accident de voiture 11 ans auparavant et qui ne s'en était toujours pas remise.

_Maman, te souviens-tu quand je te demandais ce que tu ferais si comme papa, je venais a disparaître ? Si ce jour arrive bientôt, j'aimerais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas triste, je sais que c'est dur maman, mais je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu ne te relèveras pas. Ensuite, je te demanderais de ne pas parler de ma mort à mes amis. Certains appelleront surement pour savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas là, j'aimerais que tu leur dise que je suis malade, trouve une bonne excuse s'ils te demandent de venir me voir. Je refuse que tu leur dise quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que je sois enterrée. Et ne dit rien a Sasuke. C'est une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi et je suis prête a parier qu'il ne se remettra pas de ma mort. Ne lui dit rien mais si tu as besoin de soutient lors de l'enterrement, demande lui de t'accompagner. Il saura de réconforter. Mais surtout, d'ici là, ne lui dit rien. Il est encore fragile. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi maman, mais je t'en pris sois forte. Je ne serais jamais loin, je veillerais sur toi, avec papa. Je t'aime maman, mais mon heure est venue je le sens. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je m'en vais maman. Ma vie est comme ça, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Pour finir, je te demanderais d'oublier papa une fois que tu auras fait ton deuil et de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être réussiras-tu a fonder une nouvelle famille ? Je suis sur que c'est ce que papa aurait choisi, que tu sois heureuse. Et je le souhaite aussi. Maman, je t'aime. Sakura.

Elle signa son mot et dessina un petit cerisier en bas de la page en souriant. Elle plia la feuille en tout petit et la glissa dans sa manche avant de prendre une seconde feuille. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit aucun message, seulement un beau dessein. Un couple allongé au pied d'un cerisier, les yeux dans le ciel. Elle fit le dessein le plus réaliste possible afin que son amoureux se rappel les bons moments et non les plus tristes. En bas de la feuille, elle ne signa pas mais fit un petit cœur avec « Sois heureux » inscrit à l'intérieur. Elle plia la feuille en 4 et la glissa dans le sac de Sasuke, qui l'avait laisser contre l'arbre comme promesse de revenir. Elle sourit en rangeant ses affaires et s'adossa a l'arbre. Elle pensa a son père et s'endormie contre l'arbre, le sourire aux lèvres, le soleil illuminant son visage.

Le jeune blond intrépide arriva enfin devant l'entrée du bâtiment lorsqu'il remarqua une jeune femme sortir du bureau de proviseur, au fond du couloir. La jeune femme avait de long cheveux noirs, un corps de guêpe et portait un tailleur couleur prune. Naruto entra dans le batiment alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers la porte. Ses yeux rouges fixaient le jeune blond avec surprise alors qu'elle remettait son tailleur en place. Naruto se dirigea vers la porte du directeur et ils se croisèrent sans rien dire. La jeune femme regagna sa place derrière son bureau et laissa Naruto attendre devant la porte close. Il hésita un moment avant de frapper mais fini par le faire. Le « toc toc » raisonna dans le couloir vide tandis qu'il attendait la permission de rentrer. Sur la porte, on pouvait lire l'inscription suivante : « Mr Uzumaki Minato, directeur »

_Entrez, dit une voix autoritaire de l'autre coté de la porte.

Le jeune blond entra et se tient un moment devant la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Devant lui, un grand bureau sous une montagne de papier s'imposait au milieu de la pièce. Une grande bibliothèque soutenait le mur de gauche tandis que sur le mur de droite, un canapé appelait le jeune garçon a s'assoir. Derrière le bureau un homme regardait par la fenêtre, l'air ailleurs. Votant que le directeur ne bougeait pas, le jeune garçon décida de commencer la conversation.

_Monsieur, vous m'avez appelé ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

_Mon fils, pas de manières avec moi, dit le directeur en se tournant.

Un immense sourire barrait son visage, illuminant ses yeux bleu ciel. Comme son fils, ses cheveux étaient visiblement indomptable.

_Mais père nous sommes à l'université, nous ne pouvons pas nous comporter comme tel, se plaignit le fils. Ma mauvaise réputation risque d'aggraver la tienne.

_Tu es et resteras mon fils, Naruto, quelque soit l'endroit, dit le Minato en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son fils.

_Que me veux tu ? demanda le fils en allant ranger quelques dossiers qui trainaient sur le bureau de son père.

_Le mois prochain, un nouvel élève fera sa rentrée dans notre établissement, expliqua le père en tendant un dossier à Naruto, qui le rangea dans son sac sans même y jeter un œil. J'aimerais que tu lui fasse visiter et que tu lui montre tout ce qu'i savoir pour qu'il puisse se repérer tout seul.

_un transfert au mois d'Avril ? c'est très étrange quand même, dit le garçon en regardant son père. Mais bon, je lui ferais faire le tour de l'établissement si tu veux. Tu me préviendras juste le jour de son transfert s'il te plait ?

_Pas de problème, dit le père en souriant. Mais ça ne te pose pas de problèmes avec les cours ?

_Oh je sais que Madame Tsunade est venue se plaindre que je dormais a ses cours alors ça ne changera pas grand-chose, dit le fils près de la porte. Je dérangerais peut être moins les autres qui veulent apprendre.

_Tu n'as certes pas tord mais fait attention Naruto et concentre toi un peu plus sur tes cours de sciences naturelles, cria le père a son fils avant que la porte ne se referme.

Le jeune blond sourit en sortant du bâtiment et regagna son cours aux pas de course en se jurant de jeter un œil au dossier du nouveau une fois qu'il serait chez lui. Il arriva devant les salles de TP au même moment que Saï allait rentrer. Apres une franche accolade, les deux camarades allèrent s'installer au fond de la classe et l'intervention chez le proviseur fut vite oubliée.

* * *

 **Vous pensiez que j'allais partir sans parler des commentaires que j'ai reçu ? Et bien non :D alors voila un gros merci a vous qui me suivez j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera comme vous l'espérez. A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures :3**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me voici encore en cette nouvelle semaine pour vous poster le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, et je vais vous laisser à votre lecture. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ! Bisous à tous :3**

* * *

Que serait ma vie sans toi ?

Chapitre 2 :

Sasuke fini par revenir quelques minutes avant la fin de leur et retrouve sa bien-aimée endormie contre l'arbre. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui la réveilla légèrement. En souriant, Sasuke annonça la fin de l'heure et l'aida a se relever. Il attrapa les deux sacs et ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se dire en revoir. Ils ne pourraient pas se retrouver avant demain, Sakura aillant un rendez-vous et Sasuke devant nettoyer la classe avant de quitter le lycée. La journee fini par s'écouler doucement et Sakura quitta sa classe en courant, se dirigeant vers la ville. Dans sa manche, elle sentait toujours le morceau de papier destiner a sa mère et sourit. Elle pensa aussi a Sasuke. Il devrait trouver la feuille dans son sac le soir même ou le lendemain, une fois que tout serait terminé. Une vague de tristesse l'envahie alors qu'elle marchait, entourée d'inconnus sur le trottoir. Elle se sentait a présent coupable de laisser sa pauvre mère et son amour de jeunesse seuls. Mais, lorsque le camion se dirigeait droit vers elle, ne pouvant freiner a cause d'une défaillance des freins, elle ne bougea pas et le regarda arriver. Elle allait se faire écraser entre le magasin et l'avant du camion alors qu'autour d'elle on entendait de nombreux cris. Son sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis que son bien aimé quittait le lycée. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur son écran de téléphone, attendant un quelconque message et ne remarqua pas la présence familière qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'établissement. C'était une jeune fille de 17 ans, les cheveux noirs aux reflets violets. Elle portait une veste blanche sur un tee-shirt résille violet.

_A-ni-ki ! dit-elle en sautant sur le dos du brun étourdi.

_Shimai ? Dit Sasuke surprit d'entre cette voix après 2 ans d'absence. Tu es enfin rentrée de ton voyage ?

_Oui et je voulais absolument venir te voir ! Dit elle en lui tenant la main. Aller viens, rentrons a la maison, papa et maman nous attendent.

Cette jeune fille du nom d'Hinata était la sœur adoptive de Sasuke et ils avaient le même âge, s'entendant à merveille depuis leur plus jeune âge. Hinata avait prétexté une envie de voyager pour apprendre de nouvelles cultures afin de s'éloigner de Sasuke, qu'elle aimait éperdument. Apres 2 années à l'étranger, elle était a nouveau rentrer et emmenait le jeune brun ténébreux chez eux, a l'opposer de l'accident qui avait retiré la vie a une seule jeune fille, incapable de bouger. Les secours ont été appelés et se trouvaient déjà sur le lieu de l'accident mais le jeune home n'en savait rien, discutant avec sa sœur des dernières années, ne parlant pas une seule fois de Sakura. Sur le visage de la jeune fille, presque méconnaissable, on pouvait voir un magnifique sourire barrer ses joues. Alors que les secours la déplaçaient d'urgence, une larme coula le long de son cou. Dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait à l'hôpital, on tenta de la réanimé mais elle demeura dans un profond coma. On appela sa mère et celle-ci arriva à l'hôpital quelques minutes après l'admission de la jeune fille. En voyant l'état de sa fille la mère fut prise de vertiges et fut conduite vers le médecin qui s'occupait de la jeune fille. Après un examen approfondi, le médecin du annoncé à la pauvre mère que sa fille ne survivrait pas.

_Je suis désolée madame, pour votre fille, dit-il alors que la pauvre mère pleurait a chaude larme sur sa chaise. Je sais que vous passez par une situation très difficile et tout l'hôpital est mit à votre disposition jusqu'à ce que vous aillez réussi à vous relever. Une infirmère c'est personnellement occupée de votre fille et en la nettoyant, elle a retrouvé une petite lettre qui semblait vous être destiné. Tenez.

Alors que la dame regardait avec surprise la main du médecin tendue vers elle, elle prit conscience que l'hôpital faisait déjà toutes les démarches pour un enterrement digne. En tremblant, elle attrapa doucement le morceau de papier que Sakura avait glissé dans sa manche. Délicatement, elle déplia la dernière lettre de sa fille et se remit à pleurer dés que les premiers mots se gravaient dans ses souvenirs. Inquiet mais discret, le médecin attendit que la femme finisse sa lecture pour lui demander si elle allait bien.

_Il y a 11 ans le père de cette enfant est mort dans un accident de voiture, expliqua t-elle. Sur le moment, je me suis demander pourquoi un accident pareil avait eu lieu. Puis, dans les affaires de mon défunt mari, j'ai découvert une lettre annonçant sa mort prochaine. Puis mon doute s'est transformé en en crainte. Il s'était suicidé et nous avait abandonner. Je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner de m'avoir laisser seule avec une petite fille de 6 ans à élever seule. Puis Sakura a grandi et elle a voulut me faire comprendre que son père ne nous avait pas abandonner parce qu'il le voulait, qu'il ne s'était pas suicidé comme je le croyais mais qu'il avait vu sa mort venir. Il avait essayé de me prévenir mais je ne l'avais pas cru. Puis Sakura c'est mise a s'excuser elle aussi, a dire qu'elle ne voulait pas me quitter, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je ne l'ai pas cru et ses propos se ont vite disparu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme son père, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir alors elle m'a laisser un dernier message. Ma fille n'était pas folle comme je le croyais au dépars mais elle voyait sa propre mort. Elle n'a penser qu'aux autres tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'au dernier moment.

_Vous pouvez être fière de votre fille, madame Haruno, dit le médecin. Je connais très peu de personne qui ne pensent pas a eux dans leurs derniers souffles. Ces personnes sont très rares. Je ne demande pas a lire ce qu'elle vous a écrit mais je suis sur qu'elle l'a fait en sachant que vous le méritiez. Elle devait beaucoup vous aimer alors ne baisser pas les bras. Si vous sentez que ça ne va pas, appelez moi et nous en discuterons.

La jeune mère meurtri hocha la tête doucement, regardant cet homme honnête qui avait trouvé les mots pour lui redonner courage. Elle savait que sa fille l'aimait et elle allait suivre ses conseils et vivre de nouveau. Prendre un nouveau départ, comme Sakura l'aurait souhaitée.

De son côté, le jeune brun avait regagné sa maison, écoutant sa jeune sœur raconter son voyage au travers du monde. Elle lui parla de ses rencontres, ses coups d'un soir, avec un surfer, un blond très musclé, un entraineur de danse, tendant de rendre le jeune homme jaloux mais celui-ci ne montrait guère d'intérêt à ses tentatives et jetait des regards réguliers à son téléphone portable. Une fois dans la cuisine, Sasuke sorti ses cahiers et ses crayons et tenta de faire ses devoirs, avec l'aide plus qu'utile de sa sœur. Celle-ci fit tomber par mégarde une pile de feuille et elle tenta de les regroupées. C'est alors que son œil tomba sur le dessin de Sakura.

_C'est jolie, dit-elle en montrant la feuille a Sasuke. Qui t'a fait ça ?

Celui-ci examina la feuille avant de se lever précipitamment sur son téléphone. Alors qu'il tentait de joindre Sakura, il tomba sur sa boite vocale. Il réessaya plusieurs fois alors que sa sœur examinait le dessin. C'était un arbre et il y avait une petite phrase dessus.

_Sois heureux, souffla-t-elle. Sakura ? Qui est-ce ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Le téléphone à l'oreille, il rangea ses affaires et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ne descendit même pas mangé, prétextant une grande fatigue et un devoir important le lendemain.

Lorsque le jour se leva, le jeune garçon était déjà debout et se préparait à aller au lycée. Il n'y avait personne de réveillé et il partit sans qu'on ne lui pose des questions. Il arriva avant tout le monde dans sa salle de classe et attendit avec impatience la première heure. Les élèves arrivaient tous les uns après les autres mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Sakura. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir une panne de réveille. La première heure débuta et Sasuke se promis de l'appeler à la pause. Lorsque ce fut le moment de l'appeler, Sasuke ressenti un étrange sentiment en composant à nouveau son numéro. Mais cette fois-ci, on répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

_Oui, allo ? dit une voix douce de l'autre coté.

_Sakura ? Dit-il avant de se dire pour lui-même. _Non ce n'est pas elle._

_Oh, non vous avez dut vous tromper, c'est sa mère. Tu es un ami à Sakura ?

_Oh, pardon madame, dit-il en s'excusant. Je m'appelle Sasuke, nous sommes dans le même lycée et je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé ce matin. Comme elle ne rate jamais un seul cours, je voulais savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

_Je vois, dit la femme de l'autre côté du téléphone. Ecoute Sasuke, Sakura est revenue de son rendez-vous hier et elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Ce matin, il lui ai impossible de se lever alors je l'ai autorisé à rester à la maison.

_Elle a surement dut attraper froid hier quand elle s'est endormie sous le cerisier, dit le jeune homme pensif. Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé madame. Je pourrais peut être passer ce soir pour lui déposer ses cours si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_Comme je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a, je préfèrerais que personne ne l'approche pour quelques jours. Dés qu'elle ira mieux, elle te contactera si tu veux, dit-elle légèrement agacée.

_Oh, très bien, dit Sasuke soudain mal à l'aise par la réaction de la locutrice. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux très vite. Si vous voulez bien lui dire que je l'ai appeler. Je vous souhaite bonne journée madame et merci.

La dame raccrocha au nez de Sasuke sans même lui répondre. Ce qui n'arrangea en rien son pressentiment. Il essaya de se résonner, de se dire qu'elle était juste malade mais quelque chose persistait à lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. La journée s'écoula doucement et il rentra chez lui. Sa sœur l'attendait, toujours de bonne humeur, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'en devient presque une routine. Il se réveillait souvent la nuit, espérant que quelqu'un l'appel mais rien n'arriva.

* * *

 **Comme j'ai dit que je répondais à tous les commentaires, je le ferais en bas de chaque chapitre, pour ne pas vous gêner dans votre lecture.**

 **Bien alors commençons :**

 **A Tailon's justice : Tout d'abord merci pour ton petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir :3 j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Pour l'instant, j'essaie de publier un chapitre tous les mercredi car je prends mon temps pour écrire (oui, je suis un peu feignante -' gomen !) mais peut être que l'inspiration viendra plus vite et que j'arriverais un jour à publier deux chapitres par semaine mais ça sera mon maximum. Pour l'instant, n'hésite pas à continuer de lire, ça fait plaisir, je le répète :3**

 **A Enonyma** **:** **Oula ! ça fait peur :p Merci pour ton petit commentaire et non tu ne passeras pas pour une folle (chut faut pas lui dire !) Désolée mais Sakura à tous les droits d'écrire une lettre à sa mère :p et tiens, voilà ta suite. J'espère que ça te plaira et bonne lecture :3**


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, bonsoir jeunes lecteurs et lectrices. En ces temps de fêtes, je vous souhaites de passer de très bonnes fêtes. J'espère que le Papa Noël vous a gâté et je vous souhaites plein de bonheurs à vous et a vos proches.

Bon ensuite, je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots, je sais j'ai plusieurs mois de retard et je m'en excuse vraiment vraiment beaucoup. J'ai été prise par les études et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai de quoi vous offrir quelques chapitres pour les vacances. Ca vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sur ce, je vous souahite bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Ce fut finalement le mercredi suivant qu'il reçu un coup de fil très bizarre alors qu'il était en cours de manipulation. Alors que son professeur regardait vers le tableau, il sorti son téléphone et regarda qui pouvait l'appeler. C'est alors qu'il vit le nom Sakura Haruno apparaître sur son téléphone. Sans demander la permission de sortir, il se dirigea vers les toilettes avant de décrocher.

_Allo ? Demanda-t-il, le téléphone à l'oreille.

Une femme en larme lui répondit faiblement. Elle dit quelque chose d'intelligible et il lui demanda de répéter.

_Bonjour, je suis bien au numéro de Sasuke ? demanda une voix masculine au téléphone.

_Lui-même, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le jeune brun, surprit de cet appel.

_Pardonne nous te t'appeler comme ça, tu devais surement être en cours. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire et ça te concerne aussi. Peux-tu nous rejoindre sur le parking de ton lycée ? Je suis avec une décapotable rouge, tu ne devrais pas la louper. C'est très important et je sais que si tu ne viens pas tu risque de le regretter.

_Je fais au plus vite, dit le brun avant de raccrocher.

Sans même récupérer ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée. Il regarda chaque voiture avant de trouver la voiture rouge. Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir se tenait près de la voiture, côté passager. Il discutait avec une femme, assise dans la voiture, un mouchoir à la main. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la voiture et se courba respectueusement.

_Merci d'être venu Sasuke, dit le monsieur. Je t'en pris prends place à l'arrière, nous allons t'expliquer.

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'installa à l'arrière tandis que le conducteur s'installait. Ils partirent dans le silence et rejoignirent la route.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait quitter ton cours Sasuke, mais nous ne pouvions pas te le cacher plus longtemps. Je m'appelle _, je suis infirmier dans l'hôpital de Konaha et on a eu besoin de mes services dernièrement. Mais peut être que c'est à Mebuki de te raconter.

« Mebuki, pensa Sasuke. Il se permet de l'appeler par son prénom ? Que cache-t-il ? »

_Merci d'être venu Sasuke, je suis la maman de Sakura, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais je pense que tu devrais oublier Sakura maintenant.

_pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune garçon, surpris.

_Tu étais son petit ami il me semble non ? Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu sur les dessins de Sakura, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très attentionné. Tu es la seule personne à l'avoir appeler.

_Que ce passe-t-il, Madame Haruno ? demanda Sasuke. Pourquoi je devrais oublier Sakura alors que je viens à peine de la retrouver. Nous avons été séparés Pendant plus de 8 ans, et j'ai pu la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas l'oublier.

_Sasuke, nous n'allons pas y aller par 4 chemins, dit l'infirmier. Je ne veux pas te blesser, loin de moi cette idée mais il faut que tu sache.

_Sakura a eu un accident de voiture, dit Madame Haruno. Un camion a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et a foncé vers le trottoir où elle se promenait. Elle est morte sur le coup et même si les médecins ont essayé de la réveiller, elle est restée dans le coma. J'ai pris la décision de la débrancher et nous nous rendons pour son enterrement.

_Ne me dites pas que lorsque je vous ai appelé l'autre jour, elle était dans le coma ? Demanda Sasuke, dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'il ne prenne le temps de les retenir.

_Je suis désolée, elle n'était pas malade, elle était déjà morte, dit-elle en regardant ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire a personne jusqu'à ce que tout soit tassé mais en voyant que tu l'appelais tous les jours, je ne pouvais me résigné à ne pas te le dire.

_Je comprends, madame, dit-il, même s'il ne voyait rien. Je devine que Sakura à demander le silence.

Plus aucune parole ne fut échanger, Sasuke restant dans les sinistres pensées et les deux adultes le laissant durant tout le trajet qui les menait, Sasuke le savait maintenant, jusqu'à la maison funéraire où reposait Sakura. Lorsque le médecin se gara devant le bâtiment, Sasuke vit plein de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et en vient à se demander s'ils étaient tous là pour Sakura. Dans le silence, les 3 personnes se dirigèrent vers la pièce de recueillement où Sakura était allongé, dans une belle robe verte, ses cheveux roses ressortant autour de son visage. Elle souriait dans son cercueil, comme si elle était heureuse. Sasuke ne put retenir ses larmes et attrapa ses mains jointes. Il les serra dans les siennes alors qu'il tentait du réchauffé. Ses mains étaient gelées par le temps. Il resta plusieurs heures à la tenir, tandis qu'autour défilaient des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Plus rien ne l'importait plus que la jeune fille endormie devant lui. Lorsqu'il dût la lâcher pour refermer le cercueil, il refusa dans un premier temps avant de croisé le regard désolé de madame Haruno, dans les bras de l'infirmier. Il devait laisser partir Sakura. Doucement, il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et s'éloigna. Il quitta la pièce et se prépara à l'incinération. Derrière la grande vitre, il ne voyait plus que le cercueil à l'entrée du four. Mebuki glissa sa main dans celle du jeune garçon et tous deux regardèrent l'amour de leur vie s'en aller avec les flammes. Sasuke se sentait partir tandis qu'il imaginait les flammes consumées le cercueil tout doucement. C'est alors qu'il perdit connaissance, fatigué et abandonné. Il rêva des derniers jours avec Sakura, des derniers mots échangés à l'intersection avant qu'ils ne se quittent. La douleur de la voir partir était grande même s'il savait toujours qu'il l'appellerait le soir même et qui la reverrais le lendemain. Cette douleur n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il était vide et se sentait seul. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, il n'eu pas le courage de retourner en cours. A quoi bon ? Pensa-t-il. Les examens sont passés et personne ne m'attends. En se rappelant les derniers évènements, il reparti dans une tristesse sans fond qui alerta ses parents. Ne pouvant plus supporter leur fils dépressif, ils demandèrent au médecin de lui donner quelque chose pour aller mieux.

_Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour lui, dit le médecin en examinant le jeune garçon. Ce qui lui faut c'est du temps. Mais je peux vous prescrire des antidépresseurs au cas où il partirait en crise.

Depuis ce jour et pendant 4 ans et demi, Sasuke resta enfermé chez lui et ne poursuivi pas ses études. Après l'obtention de son diplôme, il ne chercha pas de suite a ses études et resta dans sa chambre avec pour seule compagnie, ses médicaments. Hinata, qui avait fini par quitter la maison, bien trop triste de voir son frère dans cet état, rentra chez elle après 4 ans d'absence.

_Ce n'est plus tolérable, Sasuke, dit-elle en venant dans sa chambre. Je sais que c'est une phase un peu triste mais tu ne peux pas rester enfermé comme ça jusqu'au restant de ta vie ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre en main et de t'inscrire dans une nouvelle école !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa sœur et celle-ci fit un pas de recul en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Ils étaient noirs de tristesse et vide. Hinata se demanda même s'il restait encore quelque chose de son frère. Doucement, elle le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire.

_Je vais m'occuper de toi, Aniki, dit-elle doucement. Je te le promets, je vais t'inscrire dans une grande école et tu auras toutes tes chances pour devenir médecin. Alors parle-moi s'il te plait.

_Sakura, souffla-t-il avant de repartir dans un silence oppressant.

Hinata n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre de son frère, les yeux rouges. Elle devait faire quelque chose, pour le bien de son frère. Les mois passèrent doucement et Sasuke retrouvait peu à peu gout à la vie. Hinata l'aidait comme elle le pouvait et était toujours derrière son frère, satisfaisant les moindres désirs de son frère. Plus personne n'évoquait Sakura dans la maison et Sasuke ne l'appelait presque plus. Puis les premières sorties eurent lieux, d'abord dans le jardin puis dans le parc d'à côté. Lorsque vient la floraison des cerisiers, Sasuke demanda à sa sœur de l'inscrire dans la meilleure université qu'elle trouverait et elle accepta avec joie. Au mois de mars, il passa les concours de Konoha university et fut admis avec une très bonne appréciation. Même si s'inscrire dans une université au mois d'avril était stupide, Sasuke tenait à le faire et le directeur de l'université à accepter de l'intégrer dés le mois suivant. Ce fut donc un mardi matin qu'il se présenta au portail de sa nouvelle école. Un peu perdu, il se promena dans les allées regardant les arbres et les fleurs qui l'entouraient. Au détour d'une allée, une odeur particulière lui fit lever les yeux sur l'arbre majestueux. Un arbre dont les pétales roses volaient autour de lui dans une pluie de bonne odeur. Doucement, il leva la main et attrapa l'une des rares fleurs qui pendait intacte au dessus de lui.

_Sakura, souffla-t-il alors que dans le vent disparaissait les pétales et ses paroles.

Le souvenir de la jeune fille lui revenait de temps en temps mais ne le touchait pas aussi fort que dans le temps.

_Hoi ! dit une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna, surprit que quelqu'un dans cette école ne soit pas encore en cours.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Un petit commentaire et je vous laisse tranquille 3

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4.*

C'était votre Neko maid, Akakoneko-ko ^-^


End file.
